dsa1955fandomcom-20200215-history
Clothing
Clothing Sets Summer Clothing ($60, 1 lb) A set of lightweight summer clothes. In the Americas and Europe this is typically a T-shirt (or long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up), shorts or comfortable slacks, and a pair of sneakers, boat shoes, or loafers. In other cultures, this includes the Vietnamese ao ba ba ''"black pajamas" or an Arabian ''thawb. For a woman, this would be a light dress like a jumper/pinafore dress or a blouse and skirt with flat shoes or sandals. Ordinary Clothes ($120, 2 lbs) In America and Europe in the 1950s, the appropriate outfit at a minimum consists of a long-sleeved button-up shirt, slacks, and lace-up leather shoes (loafers are appropriate in North and South America but regarded as casual footwear in Europe). The full outfit would include a jacket, tie, and hat to create a full suit, which is the standard outfit for anything more than casual meetings or shopping trips. For a woman, this would be a blouse and skirt or a short-sleeved dress with either flat shoes or heels. Fatigues ($120, 2 lbs) A full field uniform and boots. US military surplus uniforms with the outdated insignia are often worn, as well as homemade or custom commissioned fatigues for mercenary units or post-breakup armies in different colors or patterns. This is the standard uniform for a soldier under normal operations. Winter Clothes ($180, 4 lbs) A set of clothing appropriate for cold climates. This typically consists of a jacket or coat over ordinary clothes or fatigues, or specialized clothing like insulated coveralls, as well as gloves, a hat, and boots to fully insulate the body. Wearing winter clothes allows for a HT roll at no penalty to avoid FP loss in freezing temperatures. Arctic Clothes ($300, 15 lbs) A set of heavy duty winter clothing to protect against sub-zero temperatures, involving multiple layers of insulating waterproof and windproof clothing. Layers can be removed to allow it to act as winter or ordinary clothing. Formal Wear ($240, 2 lbs) A proper formal outfit. In the Western world, this is generally a tuxedo for men and an evening dress for women. The outfit is usually tailored to fit properly. High-Fashion Attire ($600, 1-4 lbs) The most expensive, high class clothing possible by top designers. It typically involves unusual or daring cuts and expensive materials like satin, fur, silk, or cashmere. The cost provided is a minimum and increases based on who made the outfit and from what materials. Hats Fedora ($60) The fedora is the standard men's felt hat and the most common to find in the former United States or Canada. They come in many colors, but are usually gray, black, or navy to match a suit. A suit is not considered complete in Western fashion without a hat, usually a fedora. They almost always have a ribbon or strip of leather around the crown to add color. Campaign Hat ($50) A hat with a flat, wide brim that was popularized by the US military (especially cavalry units) in the late 19th and early 20th century. They ceased issue by 1942 but remain in service, especially in the Republic of Texas and Heartland. Boater Hat ($20) While straw boater hats were the accepted hat for warm climates through the 1920s, by 1955 they're mostly fashionable among European women and are regarded as somewhat outdated in America. Panama Hat ($250) Despite its name, the Panama hat is of Ecuadorian origin. It's the most popular straw hat, supplanting the boater in warm climates. The Panama hat is often paired with lightweight linen or silk outfits and is an acceptable business or formal hat in tropical areas. Baseball Cap ($5) Baseball caps originated as a sporting uniform and wearing one as a civilian is typically viewed as childish. However, they're sometimes worn by soldiers while off-duty on a base or by rear echelon units like mechanics to help shield the eyes from the sun. Daisy Mae Hat ($10) The "Daisy Mae" hat is a pre-breakup design for a wide-brimmed floppy hat made from either green herringbone twill or blue denim. They were standard military workforce hats in the United States, with the blue denim being worn by Navy personnel. Cowboy Hat ($70) A wide-brimmed hat with a tall crown, resembling a larger fedora. Hats made by companies like Stetson were popular with ranchers and other outdoor workers in the frontier days after the Civil War for their protection from the sun. They're regarded as a symbol of the frontier and are part of the standard Republic of Texas and Republic of New Mexico military uniforms. Jeep Cap ($15) Officially called the M1941, the jeep cap is a knit wool cap with a short brim extending over the eyes. While designed to be worn under a steel helmet for extra warmth in the winter, their casual look makes them popular with soldiers in cold climates as regular headgear. Field Cap ($5) A simple brimmed cap issued to military units all around the world. Field caps like the former USMC P44 are common off-duty caps for soldiers who want to keep the sun out of their eyes. Jackets & Coats A-2 Flight Jacket ($250, 5 lbs) Authentic A-2 flight jackets (sometimes nicknamed "bomber jackets") were issued from 1931 until 1943 to US Army Air Force pilots upon completion of training. While only replacements were issued until the breakup of the United States in 1947, the A-2 is one of the most sought after pieces of military clothing and many aviators later in the war and even infantry worked to acquire them or commission copies from civilian manufacturers. These heavy jackets provide DR 1* against cutting damage. B-10 Flight Jacket ($150, 3 lbs) The B-10 was the replacement for the leather A-2 in the USAAF before its dissolution in 1947. While these canvas jackets are generally considered perfectly fine flight jackets and are cheaper and lighter than the A-2, they lack the prestige of the leather jackets. Mackinaw Coat ($100, 4 lbs) Mackinaw coats are popular red and black coats (usually with tartan or striped patterns) made from heavy, dense, water-repellent cloth. They were famous symbols of the upper Midwest and the logging industry and remain common in Heartland and the Great Lakes Region, especially the upper peninsula of Michigan. Schott 613 Perfecto ($500, 5 lbs) The Schott Perfecto is a stylish, well-made leather motorcycle jacket. Schott was the first company to make a leather motorcycle jacket with a zipper in 1913 and have continued to produce small numbers of jackets in New York City. They're often copied, but the copies are of inferior quality. Real Schott Perfectos provide DR 1* against cutting damage. M1943 Field Jacket ($110, 4 lbs) The M1943 was the last field jacket to be issued before the dissolution of the United States. These herringbone twill jackets are appropriate for cold weather (though not freezing without extra layers) and have multiple large pockets for carrying documents and supplies. Long Coat ($50, 5 lbs) A very long coat that goes to the knees or below. It can easily conceal large items (+4 to Holdout), but may be out of place outside of cold climates.